


You're My Best Friend

by exquisitedoren



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Just Dotae's Wedding TBH, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitedoren/pseuds/exquisitedoren
Summary: It's been seven years since they met and four years since they got together. It's finally time they get married and that happens today.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 72





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i don't know much about weddings but i tried. i hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> support lee taeyong, support kim doyoung, and love dotae.

“Just hear me out.” Taeyong stood up from the bed. “What if he wants to call off the wedding?”

A pillow came flying into him. “Oh my god Lee Taeyong, Doyoung would not do that.”

“Yuta, I can’t stop worrying.” The said boy finally sat up.

“Hey, you love Doyoung right?” He asked his soon-to-be-married friend and Taeyong nodded. “You know he loves you right?”

“Yes,” Taeyong mumbled.

“Being worried is valid but it does nothing good,” Yuta stood up to guide the other back to his bed. “You love each other and that’s all that matters. Come on you need your beauty sleep.”

“Fine,” the engaged man grumbled.

In the room one floor below is another man worrying over the wedding. “Johnny Suh, are you still awake?”

Johnny only hummed a response.

“I can’t stop thinking about tomorrow,” Doyoung sat up from his bed.

“Why?” Johnny mumbled a response. He was already falling asleep but his friend started talking again.

“Taeyong would not call off the wedding, right?” He asked. “Of course, he won’t, oh my god why am I so anxious? He’s the one who proposed, he won’t call off the wedding. Is this wedding jitters? Well this is normal…right? Okay you know what fuck this tradition of not seeing your fiancé before the wedding, I’m going to Taeyong’s room.”

There was no response from Johnny. “Suh Youngho are you sleeping??”

“Huh? What?” Finally came a reply from the other who fell asleep.

“I’m just going outside.”  
  
“Okay, stay safe, you still have a wedding tomorrow.”

Doyoung did not bother to reply as his best man just passed out, it was a tiring day after all. He got up from the bed and put on some hoodie. His long pajamas was enough so he did not bother to change, who cares if anyone sees him down the hall.

He got in the elevator of the hotel and pressed the button of the floor above his. When he finally got to Taeyong and Yuta’s room, he pressed the bell.

He heard someone moving but no voices but when the door opened, a sleepy person talked. “Who is it?”

It was his fiancé. Doyoung smiled at his soon-to-be-husband who’s looking so adorable in his black pajamas with pink bears. Yes, that cute pants with the bears.

“I love you,” expressed Doyoung then hugging the older after.

“Oh, I love you Kim Doyoung,” he returned the hugged. “Why are you here?”

“I just miss you,” Doyoung said still not letting go. “Also, I’m being anxious.”

“I don’t know if it’s going to comfort you but I was worried too.”

“Well that makes two of us.”

“At least we now know that no one’s calling off the wedding.” Doyoung let go from the hug but is still holding Taeyong by the waist. Taeyong put his hands on the other’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Taeyong? Who’s at the door?” His roommate for the night finally asked.

“It’s just Doyoung.”

“Oh okay…wait what?? The tradition you two-”

“Who cares?!” exclaimed Doyoung. Taeyong laughed at that and the two finally got in the room.

“I care…no I’m kidding,” Yuta joked. “At least Taeyong would stop worrying over you but you two should sleep now.”

“Can we just talk for a few minutes?” Taeyong asked.

“If I say no, what will you do? Throw me out of the room?” Yuta joked again and the couple made eye contact. Yuta took that as a cue to get out of the room himself. “You know what? You two stay in this room and I’ll stay with Johnny.”

“Here’s the card.” Doyoung gave his room card to Yuta.

Yuta took it and got ready to go downstairs. “But you two are preparing separately tomorrow, okay?”

The couple nodded and giggled at each other. “Oh my god stop making me a third wheel.”

Yuta finally left the two alone who are now laying on the same bed. They did only talk for a few minutes before finally saying their ‘I love you’ for the night.

Their peaceful sleep was interrupted by the doorbell ringing and someone barging in the room. Before even being 100% awake, the two were pulled away from each other.

“Can I fucking say good morning and I love you to Taeyong?” Doyoung said being dragged by Johnny away.

“Nope, you have lots of time for that later. For now, you enjoy your time with your best man and groomsmen.” Doyoung finally surrendered and walked away on his own.

A few hours later, the two parties were already prepared, just waiting for the setup to film their first look. There were guests already coming in.

The place is absolutely gorgeous. They rented a venue made especially for events like this. The building where they will be having the ceremony is built with glasses to let the natural light come in. Outside the building is an open field where the reception will be held later. Lastly, there's a garden filled with flowers, mostly roses. This is where the "first look" will happen.

“Okay wait stop here.” Johnny guided Doyoung who is currently blindfolded.

“Hello?” A voice called out. It was a voice that Doyoung would always recognize. A voice that whispers romantic things into his ears when they spent their days lazily with each other. A voice he’ll never get tired of.

“Hey,” Doyoung replied nervously.

“Oh my god.” Taeyong exclaimed. “Hey, I can hear some of you laughing, stop.”

Doyoung let out a small laugh.

“On count of three, you can remove your blindfolds.” Yuta said from somewhere.

The people in there counted down and then the two finally saw each other. They’ve seen each other wearing the suit but it still feels different today. Both are wearing white suits; Doyoung has a simpler suit that accents his broad shoulder while Taeyong is wearing a suit with a pattern. It suits their personality.

They were admiring each other, looking at the person that they will spend their whole life with and both silently agree that they made the right choice. Then finally, the first tear fell.

“I love you so much.”

“Hey, why are you crying?” Doyoung stepped closer and held the older. “You’re gonna make me cry too.”

Doyoung wiped the tears off and then Taeyong leaned in to kiss the younger. Doyoung kissed him back and before it could even last longer, someone behind the cameras interrupted them.

“Hey! Keep it PG, or you won’t have any clips for later.” Johnny referred to the same day edit.

They finally took pictures, the two of them, their best men and groomsmen. After that everyone got ready to walk down the aisle. The two decided that the two of them would be walking the aisle, Taeyong first then Doyoung.

Welcome everyone. Kim Doyoung and Lee Taeyong have chosen you, those special and important to them, to witness and celebrate the beginning of their life together. Today, as we create this marriage, we also create a new bond and new sense of family - one that will undoubtedly include all who are present here today." Donghyun, the officiant and Doyoung’s brother, greeted everyone.

The ceremony continued on with just all smiles and no tears that is until they reached the vows.

“It’s been seven years since we’ve met and four years since we got together. As I was writing this, I realized we took way too much time before getting together but that’s in the past now. From now on, we can spend all the time we want with each other, unless our jobs call us of course.” Doyoung took a breath as the crown lets out a small laugh. “Our normal days consisting of play fights then immediately taking care of each other; I think that it’s adorable that we have this kind of relationship. I would never want to change it. Sure, you are the older one between us but it feels like I’m taking care of a baby for most of the time, my baby, a cute one at that. I love it though. I’ll always be here for you Lee Taeyong, no matter what happens I’ll be right here beside you.”

“I don’t know if you remember it but some time a year ago, you were already kind of sleeping and I was just looking at you. You suddenly woke up and said to me _‘You’re my best friend’_ and that night was when I knew. I knew that you were the one. You beat me in proposing though. I honestly thought you were only getting us couple rings that’s why I did not give you my size, I was only teasing you though. To this day, I still don’t know how you got my size but you got it and you proposed to me. I’ll be your best friend for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you so much Lee Taeyong and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Doyoung’s speech had some of their friends and families crying already. Taeyong followed with his.

“It’s crazy, I think our vows are just answering each other. Kim Doyoung, it’s crazy how our relationship started with being civil with each other then comes the teasing and playfighting where everyone would call us tom and jerry. Then our so-called scheduled fights where it just me usually annoying you. Those playfights became flirting and finally we got together. Has it been really four years? It felt shorter than that. Just like you said I’m the older one but between us, it feels like you are the older one. Thank you Kim Doyoung for taking care of me for most of the time especially when I’m exhausted. I will always be grateful to you. Oh and don’t worry I’ll take care of you too. Not that I’m not doing it now but just to clarify.”

“I love you Doyoung, my forever best friend. Actually, I’m going to tell the story of how I got your ring size. I think there’s a lot happening between us when one is already asleep. I think it was the day you came back from a trip overseas; you were all tired and jetlagged. I took the advantage too measure your finger with a yarn, so that’s how I got your ring size.”

“Still I was nervous, what if you said no even though we’ve already talked about it. I was somewhat scared but I did it and here we are today. I love you Kim Doyoung and nothing would change that.”

The two held hands with tears from their eyes. They wiped it off from each other. Then came the rings. Yuta and Johnny, their bestmen, were the ones holding the rings gave it to them.

After that came the pronouncement.

“Now before the people who have assembled here tonight, and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

“You may now kiss each other to seal these promises.” The two leaned in to kiss and time slowed down for them.

Suddenly, it was just the two of them in the world with no care for those around them. The kiss lasted only for seconds and they came back down. Everyone was cheering and clapping for them.

Then came the reception. The guests were guided to their tables. The groomsmen entertaining the guests as they wait for the two.

“Since our newly wedded couple is still not here, let’s have some games for everyone.” Donghyuck, one of the MCs, started the program. It took a lot of convincing the couple to let him be the MC along with Mark. Of course, Donghyuck will always be Donghyuck, he’ll still do something later.

“Okay so, apparently the two are not where they are supposed to be and no one knows where they are.” Johnny said to Yuta. The bestmen were just going around the place, talking to their friends and other guests.

“Do we need to bet that those two are doing something inappropriate or do you not trust them anymore?”

“I absolutely not trust them anymore.” They sighed and went off different directions to find the wedded couple.

Johnny went first to the room they were supposed to be in, asked the staff there where they last saw the two and went off to other places. He then went to the room where the ceremony took place and saw one door. Surely, the two aren’t in the bathroom right? Johnny was still hoping.

He knocked first and twisted the knob, it wasn’t locked. He entered without a warning and saw a scene he was hoping he would not see. “Oh my fucking god.”

The two pulled off from each other. It’s not That bad, they were just in the middle of an intense making out session with all the buttons of their dress shirt almost finally off.

“You two did not even lock the door??” Johnny face palmed, not even bothering to look away as it was a common scene for him, poor Johnny. “You two are needed for the first dance already yet you still haven’t change, oh my god.”

“Chill, it’s our wedding and I’m sure Mark and Hyuck are entertaining everyone well,” Taeyong said. The two fixed themselves as much as they could.

“Okay well go and change then come out to the reception,” Johnny said before leaving the two alone.

The two had other plans and shared some more kisses and giggles before finally going out to change.

“Dear guests, our couple is finally here to do the first dance.” Donghyuck introduce the two as they enter the floor for the dance.

The soft music played in the background, the two slow dancing with everyone’s attention on them.

“Lee Taeyong.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” The two smiled sweetly at each other.

“Kim Doyoung.”

“Yes?”

“You’re my best friend, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exquisitedoren)   
>  [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/exquisitehyuck)


End file.
